


Desires To Be Spread, Thirsts To Be Quenched

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: The Hanbrough Life [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough is a bottom, Bill Denbrough is a slut for Mike Hanlon, Consent is sexy folks, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, What is pacing?, and love making, i don’t know I just wanted to write smut, just pure smut, thats just facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: Bill and Mike have some fun on a such a fine night





	Desires To Be Spread, Thirsts To Be Quenched

Mike stood in the kitchen pouring him and Bill some wine. His lovely boyfriend was switching through the channels on the TV, trying to find something for them to watch. It was a Saturday night, and Bill was free every since he finished his latest book. Mike walked to the couch and placed the two glasses on the table, then sitting next to Bill.

“Hey look, Harry Potter weekend is on!” Bill said excitingly. He had gone more often to his speech therapist, and his stutter had finally gone away.

Mike rolled his eyes playfully “It’s on every weekend at this point. But yet you never get tired of it, do you?”

”Nope” Bill said pridefully, as he scooted closer to Mike, who wrapped his arms around his waist. As the movie went on, Bill would comment things from the movie like “Umbridge is such a bitch!” or “Of all the words to describe his first kiss, Harry chose wet. Alright then”. Mike simply laughed at them all, even when Bill would go on full on rants about some changes from the books. He loved how passionate his boyfriend could get about these kinds of things.

Both men began to feel slightly more tipsy as the wine started kicking in. Bill was first to react when his fingers lazily drew circles on Mike’s chest. Mike chose to ignore it, to toy with his man a bit. But he couldn’t keep the facade for long, as Bill moved his lips to plant kisses on his neck. 

“You alright there, Bill?” Mike asked, his voice going a bit low. The feeling of Bill’s lips on his neck sent bolts from his chest to his... _lower_ region.

Bill only hummed softly “_Mikey..._” he said

The way he practically whined it made Mike groan as Bill moved to straddle his lap and kiss his lips off. Mike placed his hands on Bill’s ass, giving the cheeks a light squeeze, in which Bill moaned to. Their lips continued to brush against each other, faces getting flushed and pants growing tighter. Bill moved his hips to feel Mike’s hardness, and oh lord, he was _big_. _Real big. _He had to feel it more, so he continued with the movement of his hips, and Mike groaned some more. This night was about to get so much more interesting 

Bill pulled away from Mike, who almost whimpered from the loss of contact. His eyes were dark with want and lust, and his thumbs caressed Mike’s cheeks.

”Um, Mikey?” He asked bashfully 

“Yes baby?” Mike spoke the pet name he had given his already adorable boyfriend 

Bill looked down, blushing at the bulge in Mike’s pants. He had never done this before. Never been with a guy, nor ever... sucked his cock. God, he blushed even more just thinking about it. But then images of Mike’s length in his mouth and inside him, _stretching_ him, _**filling**_ him clouded his mind. He licked his lips just even seeing such pornographic images. 

“Hey” Mike said, snapping Bill out of his vision. He placed his hand on his cheek “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’ve... never done _this_ either” He gestured to his pants and chuckled nervously 

“You?” Bill said, genuinely surprised “_You’ve_ never had sex before?”

”Well, when you were the outsider of a small minded town, you don’t really have much to work with” Mike recounted sadly. He was shunned by Derry for just being the only black kid in town and for the fire that killed his parents. But he wasn’t an outsider. Not to Bill, at least.

Bill placed a small kiss on Mike’s lips, gentle and comforting “If you don’t wanna do this, that’s fine. I’ll just... get off myself”

”No” Mike quickly said “I want to. I’ve been thinking about this for some time now, and I really want to” Mike’s hands ran through Bill’s back, who shuddered at the touch. He didn’t know how much Mike wanted this. How they both wanted to prove just how much they loved each other.

“Alright then..” Bill breathes out, as he locked their lips together in a heated embrace. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of Mike’s shirt. One by one the buttons came loose, and when the fabric came off, Bill ran his hands on Mike’s chiseled muscles. How did he never have a partner? Bill pulled away from Mike’s lips to look at his chest, his fingers grazing his abs. His cheeks were growing red, and his eyes dark with desire.

Bill kissed Mike’s lips again, but instead of staying there, he moved lower to Mike’s chest. Slowly, he placed kisses on his lovers muscles, and his body positioned itself to kneel in front of him.

Mike just sat there and took the sight in. Of Bill on his knees, hands on his hips, and his mouth so close to his growing erection. He groaned as Bill began pulling on the zipper of his jeans, opening it so agonizingly slow. The sound of the zipper echoed through the living room, and after it was fully opened, Bill’s hands moved to the singular button on the pair of pants. He saw the grey briefs Mike was wearing, and took a deep breath. He was really doing this, wasn’t he?

Carefully, Bill pulled the briefs down from Mike’s waist, not wanting to look at him for fear of embarrassment. As the underwear went down, Mike’s cock pulled out until it was fully visible and erect. Bill could only ogle at the shaft in front of him. God, it was **huge. **He had no idea they could grow to this size. To think this was soon to be inside of him. The thought made Bill curiously ran his fingers on the cock, in which Mike responded with a sharp breath.

”Sorry!” Bill pulled away instantly “Did I hurt you. Was that bad?” Oh God, he fucked up didn’t he? 

”No, it’s ok” Mike reassured “It was just... strange. A good strange” 

Bill blushed embarrassingly “Do... Do you want me to do it again?” He wanted to make sure Mike was fully on board with this.

”Yes” The response shocked Bill. Mike said it so confident and sure. Was it really that good?

Obliging to his wishes, Bill resumed his previous action and moved his fingers on Mike’s cock. Mike sighed contently as the feeling sent bolts through his whole body. He had never experienced this before, but dear lord, it was good. To keep things going, Bill wrapped his whole hand on the cock and began moving it in slow and calculated motions. 

“Is this alright, Mikey?” Bill asked

”Fuck, _yes_” Mike gasped “Keep going, baby”

Bill mewled at how Mike’s voice had lowered and how he said his pet name for him. Feeling a little daring, Bill stopped his hand, removing it from his boyfriend’s cock, and replaced it with his tongue. Agonizingly, he made a long stripe from the bottom to the tip of the shaft, in which drew a low groan from Mike’s lips. Bill’s tongue continued to lick at his cock, and Mike could only sit and moan softly. He ran his fingers through his mans hair, using it as leverage.

”Shit” Mike groaned, pulling lightly at Bill’s locks “_Shit, _Bill. God, you’re so good, baby. So fucking good”

A moan escaped Bill’s mouth. With growing confidence and lust, he wrapped his lips on the head of Mike’s cock and began sucking at it gently. Mike could hardly contain himself. It was so much, and so _good. _Why was it so goddamn good? He didn’t know, but he didn’t want it to stop. Almost as if he read his mind, Bill lowered his lips so that he was sucking on half of Mike’s cock. His motions were steady, and his hand kept the shaft in place for him to suck at it. It was far too big for him to take it all, and he nearly chocked when he tried to. 

The feeling of Bill’s mouth and tongue touching his cock was so much for Mike, that he had to pull away from it. Bill looked up at him, whining from the loss of contact. His lips were red and wet, and his eyes so full of passion, Mike almost wanted him to go back down on him until his cum was shooting down his throat and falling off his lips. But he stopped himself. Mike wanted to make this last, to see what else they could do on this fine night.

”What’s wrong, Mikey?” Bill said, looking up at Mike’s face innocently

Mike smirked. He tucked his cock back into his briefs and got up from the coach, cupping Bill’s cheeks, who was still on his knees. “Nothing's wrong, baby” he said reassuringly “I just want this to keep going, that’s all”

Bill got up from his knees and smiled up at Mike “Then how about we move to the bed?”

”That sounds perfect” Mike agreed “But let’s do it properly”

Before Bill could ask what he meant, Mike lifted him off his feet so that he was carrying him bridal style. Bill giggled at the action and kissed Mike’s cheek “My Knight in shining armor” he said playfully 

Mike took them both upstairs to their bedroom. When arriving, Mike carefully placed Bill on the mattress, who pulled him down for a kiss. He leaned down, his chest touching the Henley shirt that Bill was still wearing. Bill pulled away from Mike’s lips and got up to remove his shirt. Mike stared at him, his eyes wandering his pale chest. Bill was blushing profusely, but his face said something other than embarrassment.

”God you’re gorgeous” Mike groaned as he pushed Bill back down onto the mattress. He moved to kiss Bill’s neck, sucking gently at the skin “The things I’m going to do to you..” He growled into Bill’s ear, nibbling it lightly. Bill could only lay there and whimper. Despite never having sex, Mike sure knew how to talk dirty. His mouth moved down to Bill’s chest, and his tongue grazed the perky nipples there. Bill bucked his hips up. He looked up at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open and letting out small moans.

”Mikey...” Was all he could say. His face was getting warm, and his cock was beginning to rise up from his boxers. Mike moved from his nipples down to his naval, his lips lazily grazing the creamy skin. He removed Bill’s pants in one swift motion, relishing in the image of his boyfriend sprawled on the bed, mouth open in ecstasy and eyes full of love. He planted delicate kisses to the lines that led to Bill’s cock, and then to his thighs. Mike then lifted Bill’s hips so as to remove his boxers, revealing his aching shaft that was beginning to show signs of precum.

“Look at you” Mike said huskily. His hands were on Bill’s hips, keeping him in place “I imagined you like this: skin pink, you moaning for me, and taking my cock so prettily. I want to hear you, baby. I want you to know who you belong to” 

Bill moaned at his boyfriends remarks “Mikey... please. Need you...”

”What is it, baby?” Mike asked, teasing at Bill’s cock with his hand “What do you need from me?” His motions on the shaft began getting slightly faster, as precum drizzled down his fingers

“Please, Mikey!” Bill said, trying to buck his hips, but failing because of Mike’s strong hold “Need your cock... need you inside me” His pleas were coming out in whimpers, and Mike growled at them. He lowered himself to kiss Bill’s lips, biting lightly at his lower lips. Bill moaned into his mouth, and his hands moved to remove Mike’s pants and briefs. They were both now fully naked, skin flushed and beginning to show signs of sweat. 

Mike dropped his sexual attitude for a bit to clear his throat “Soo... how do we do this?” He didn’t want to hurt Bill, so he needed to know the necessary precautions.

Bill looked up at him, trying to pull himself away from his urges for a second “Well.... you have to get me ready, Mikey. Just use your fingers” He really hopes that was right. After all, it happens in porn, right? But then again, that’s not a great source material.

Trying to be careful, Mike kept one hand on Bill’s thigh and moved the other to his hole. His fingers caressed the pink of his boyfriend’s asshole, and pushed inside gently. Bill gasped at the action. It was different, oh yes, and strange. But it wasn’t unwelcome. Slowly, Mike pushed his finger in deeper, as Bill groaned and desperately tugged the bedsheets. “Is this good, Bill?” Mike asked, looking up for confirmation. Bill nodded his head for him to proceed. Feeling at bit more at ease, Mike added a second finger. 

“Ahh!” Bill moaned aloud. The pleasure was beginning to settle in. At that, Mike moved his fingers at bit faster, which made Bill speed his breathing. If this was how his fingers felt like, Bill couldn’t begin to imagine just how good Mike’s cock would feel like. Mike’s fingers began a scissoring motion, that way Bill’s hole could be easier to access. “Oh, oh, oh” Bill moaned rhythmically.

Fearing that he’d cum early, Mike stopped with his fingers and pulled out of Bill. He stroked his cock to make himself ready. Mike groaned at the motions, while Bill moaned at his cock.

”Mikey, please. I need you to fuck me” He said

But Mike didn’t oblige. He smirked playfully and proceeded to stroke his cock 

Bill let out a choked sob, his hips bucking up suggestively “Please! Please, Mikey, please. I beg you, please, fuck me!” 

Mike let out a predatory growl. The things this man made him do. He bent down so that he was at eye level with Bill, all while he positioned his cock in front of Bill’s hole. Mike kisses his lips passionately and gleamed at him lovingly “This might hurt for a second. Are you really sure you want to do this?” 

Bill looked up at Mike. The sweet farm boy he had fallen in love with, who loved him back. Despite the heated feeling, Mike made sure that Bill wouldn’t be hurt. Bill nodded and smiled “Yes”. That was all Mike needed, as he prepared himself to push his cock into Bill’s hole. Slowly, his shaft started disappearing, which resulted in Bill whining and turning his head away from him.

It hurt. Sadly, it hurt for Bill. Mike was huge, and Bill had never done these kind of things with a man before. Before Mike could stop himself, Bill grabbed hold of his biceps, and motioned him to keep going. Trusting in his boyfriend, Mike proceeded to push himself in, all while Bill kept his eyes screwed shut. After what seemed like an eternity, Mike’s cock was fully sheathed inside of Bill.

”Please...” Bill whimpered. He looked like he was in pain, but god, he did not want to stop “Please, move”

Mike obliged to his wishes, and he slowly began to move. Bill hissed from the uncomfortable stretch, and he simply couldn’t look at Mike at the moment. To help with the pain, Mike whispered into Bill’s ear “Shhh, it’s ok, baby. I’m here. You’re doing so good, baby. So good. You’re taking my cock so well”

Bill mewled at that. The pain was still present, but it was beginning to fade. He wrapped his arms around Mike’s shoulders and leaned up, quietly begging for a kiss. Mike respond to the plea, kissing Bill passionately. The feeling of Mike’s cock inside him was beginning to work for Bill, as the pain was replaced with pleasure. Bolts grew from his body down to his own neglected shaft. 

Now that Bill was starting to show signs that he was enjoying himself, Mike moved his thrusts at bit more so that they were moving at a decent pace and shifted slightly. When he did, his cock hit a spot inside of Bill that made him shoot up in pleasure. “Oh!” He exclaimed aloud. Mike had hit his prostate, and continued to do so with his thrusts. 

“**_Oh!_**” Bill moaned “Oh, oh, Mikey! Yes, right there! _Fuck!_”

Mike groaned at the noises his boyfriend was making. It was hard to imagine that Bill was whimpering in pain but seconds ago, and hear he was, crying out in pleasure. It was so good that Mike began to speed up his thrusts. Bill bit into his knuckles, trying to stop the humiliating sounds coming from his mouth.

”Don’t do that, baby” Mike growled “I said I wanted to hear you. To let everyone know who you belonged to. Besides, your...” He stopped himself with a groan, and proceeded “...Your moans are so pretty. So tell me, baby, who do you belong to? Tell me, sweet thing”

”Mmm, you!” Bill mewled “You, I belong to you. And only you. I’m yours, always yours. Oh fuck, Mikey! Harder, please!” Mike could only growl predatorily, as the hold on Bill’s hips hardened as he sped up his thrusts. 

“That’s right” Mike groaned “You’re mine. I’m the only one who can do this to you” His balls could be heard slapping against Bill’s ass “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. Only I’m allowed to fuck you. Mine, mine, you’re all mine” That last word came out in another growl, which sent shivers down Bill’s spine. 

He was beginning to moan uncontrollably now, and his nails began scratching at Mike’s back. The sting made Mike stop his thrusts for a second, as his hands moved to Bill’s ass cheeks and lifted his hips at bit. Then, without warning, Mike began pounding into Bill so hard that the bed moved with them. Bill mouth hung wide open as loud moans escaped his lips.

”_Yes! _Fuck, yes! Oh god, you’re so good, Mikey, so good” Bill exclaimed “Oh god, fill me with your cock! Ah, ah, ah!” He moaned to the rhyme of Mike’s thrusts, which were becoming uncontrollable and hectic.

”God, baby, I love you” Mike groaned, his voice having a gentle yet strong tone “Love you so fucking much. I’m so close, baby, I’m so close”

”Keep going, Mikey!” Bill moaned “Oh god, don’t stop! Love your cock so much. Love _you _so much” Mike sucked at Bill’s neck, who wrapped his legs around his waist. The motion made Bill say in almost chant of “I love you, I love you, I love you” over and over and over again. The feeling of pleasure began building up in Mike’s chest, as he frantically tried to find his orgasm. He groaned aloud, sweat dripping from his forehead and all over his body.

“Shit, Bill” Mike said “Oh fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum”

”Go on, Mikey” Bill moaned, smiling softly “Cum inside me. I’m almost there. Need to feel your cum inside me” 

A few more hectic thrusts sent Mike over the edge as he chased his own orgasm, spilling inside of Bill. He moaned as he kissed Bill’s lips, pounding into him so that he could cum too. His cock felt drained, but he didn’t stop for himself. He wanted to know what Bill looked like at the peak of ecstasy.

”Oh” Bill moaned “Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh... _**Mikey!**_“ His whole body shook at the intensity of his orgasm, his cock spurting out cum into his and Mike’s chest. His head threw back and his mouth hung open. Once it was over, Bill tried to regain his composure and breath, as his cock twitched and dripped cum. Mike looked down fondly at his lover, and slowly pulled out of him. Cum spilled from Bill’s hole and onto the mattress. 

Mike got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to grab a cloth for them to clean each other up. When he came back, Bill was still in the same position as he was: mouth hung open, chest heaving, and legs spread open to reveal more cum falling outside of his hole. How Mike wished to fuck him again, but he was too tired and too old to go again.

He draped the cloth over each of their shafts, and then onto Bill’s hole to clean up the semen. Once he was finished, Mike layed down next to Bill and pulled him closer so that he was sprawled on top of his chest and his arms around him. They lay there for a while, coming down from the high and enjoying each other’s warmth.

The silence was interrupted when Bill leaned up to kiss Mike’s cheek. Mike turned his head so that they were locked together, and when they pulled away, Bill looked at him blissfully “My Mikey~” he smiled

”That’s right, Bill” Mike said “I’m yours. And only yours. And you’re mine” He kissed him again, letting the kiss linger there for a while. When they parted, Bill rested his head on Mike’s shoulder and lazily drew circles onto his chest with his fingers. 

“God, my throat hurts from all that yelling” Bill groaned

Mike chuckled at that “You think you’re the only one? My goddamn body hurts from all that pounding”

The statement made Bill laugh a little. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Mike with a smirk “You know, I’ve been thinking”

”About what?” Mike asked 

“If we do this again, I wanna ride your cock” Bill said, not a hint of shame on his face. He then moved down to whisper into Mikes ear “And then maybe before that, I’ll suck your cock like I did today. And maybe, if you’re good, I’ll let you take me from behind. To use me in any way you like. Sounds alright?” 

Mike groaned at the obscene imagines Bill was putting into his head. He cleared his throat and licked his lips “When do you wanna do it?”

”Expect a little surprise when you wake up in the morning tomorrow” 

”Tomorrow it is, then” Mike pulled Bill back down onto his chest, and planted a kiss to his forehead “Lets get from rest”

”Alright then” Bill said softly “Also, when we’re done tomorrow, can we have a big breakfast?”

Mike could only chuckle at the adorable addition his boyfriend made “Sure baby, whatever you want. I love you”

”Love you too, Mikey” And just like that, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I’m blushing so hard rn, this is my first smut fic and it’s legitimately not that bad?? The fuck???


End file.
